


Homework and a Secret

by Nejihina100



Series: Henry and the Golds [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejihina100/pseuds/Nejihina100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle helps Henry with some homework and accidentally spills a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework and a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to add some of the other characters at the beginning here. I feel that for future chapters, it will be good to get more interaction with them. The whole point of this Challenge is to show more of Henry with the other side of his family. I would like for them to actually become part of the family, meaning the Charmings and gang need to know what they are doing wrong. It’s a little painful for me to write about the Charmings and company, but it’s a necessary evil unfortunately. But don’t worry, we get some more Henry and Gold time after the first part.

* * *

"Alright, I’m headed to the Gold’s.”

“What?! Wait, stop.”

Henry froze, one hand on the doorknob and the other hand on the strap of his backpack, turning to face his mother. He sighed. He had tried to get out of the loft quickly because first of all he hadn’t told him he was going to eat at Belle and Rumple’s again, and second of all it was a little too crowded at the loft. He loved his family, but sometimes he felt like they were the only people he was seeing. He knew he didn’t have any other friends around his age, and he hardly got to be around Belle and Grandpa Gold to get tired of them just yet, but the others? Well, they were being a little too much. Tonight Grandma Snow had decided to invite everyone for dinner, so Regina, Robin, and Roland were there as well. Including Hook. But Henry couldn’t help but notice they didn’t even mention Belle or Gold during the planning session. Which was why he asked the two if he could have dinner with them again, which they didn’t object to. He also knew he would have to back off of the still newly married couple eventually, but if they were still enjoying spending time with him than he was happy to be with them.

“Grandpa and Belle are waiting for me. I have to go.”

“Wait, Henry, stop.” Regina stood up from her spot. “Don’t you think you’re spending a little too much time over there?”

Henry glanced at everyone before answering, “Not as much time as I’ve spent here.”

“Regina, he does spend lots of time around his family.” Robin mentioned to the side.

“Well at least I know he’s safe around this part of the family.”

Everyone dramatically sighed, including Henry.

“Mom, I thought we’ve been through this. Grandpa Gold isn’t going to hurt me. You just don’t want me around him because you don’t like him. I don’t even think you like Belle.”

“I do too!”

Emma scoffed. “Than why do you still call her bookworm?”

“Well you don’t object when I call you Swan.”

“Yeah, because it’s my name. Henry’s right. Just because you don’t like either Gold or Belle, doesn’t mean he’s not allowed around them. Henry, do they know you’re eating with them again tonight?”

Henry nodded. “Yeah. And it’s only been once a week, not every day. Besides, none of you bothered to even think about inviting them when you planned the dinner and I didn’t want them to be left out. And they didn’t object.”

Everyone passed a guilty look around. No one denied that they didn’t think of the Golds for dinner, but they also didn’t deny that no one wanted Gold around for it. And Belle just didn’t feel like part of the family yet, despite being married to Henry’s other paternal grandfather, so they felt it was a bit awkward to invite her.

“Listen, I have to go. They’re waiting for me.”

“Wait.”

Henry let out a heavy sighed and turned around again, looking at his grandmother. “What?”

“Why are you taking your backpack?”

“And how are you getting there?” Hook joked.

“Belle was going to help me with some of my homework after dinner. And I was going to meet them at the shop before we left for their house.”

“Gold’s driving you there? Now I definitely don’t like that idea.”

“Regina.” Emma scolded quietly.

“You know, I could help you.” Snow mentioned from behind the kitchen counter, looking a little hurt that he didn’t ask her. She remembered a time when Henry would look at her with stars in his eyes, amazed that she was his grandmother. But when he got older and that stopped, she just assumed it was because he was simply becoming a teenager. Now he looked at Belle that same way, and she wasn’t sure what to do with that. Snow liked Belle but she had learned to be honest with herself over the last few years. It was hard to be around Belle knowing who she loved but she also knew she couldn’t hold that entirely against the librarian. Perhaps they just hadn’t spent enough time around her.

Henry almost laughed. “You’re my teacher. You said you couldn’t.”

“Yeah, well....”

“Snow, it’s alright. Belle’s smart. I’m sure she will do good.”

“Alright Henry, call if you need a ride home. And be polite.”

“Thanks mom.” He called out to Emma as he finally managed to open the door and leave.

Emma looked at everyone while they all remained silent for a moment after Henry left.

“You know, Henry’s right about everything. We didn’t even bother to think about inviting them.”

“You really want the Crocodile at dinner love?”

“And it might help them feel like family if we, and by we I mean you and Regina, stopped calling them names.”

“What? Crocodile is perhaps a name, but bookworm is just what she is.”

“And you’re a royal pain. Now sit down so we can eat.”

Everyone laughed at Charming’s comeback and Regina’s stunned silence. But she didn’t bother to retort it as she helped Roland get ready for dinner while Snow got Neal set up at the table.

* * *

Henry helped Belle with the dishes after dinner, remembering Emma telling him to be polite, as Gold left down to the basement.

“So what does he do down there?” Henry asked as he dried off one of the last few plates before handing it to Belle.

“Oh, just some magic. He likes to work on potions to keep a good supply and I think to keep the skill sharp.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s like with anything you do. If you haven’t...let’s say used a sword in years, over time you would get rusty. It doesn’t mean you would forget how to use it, but like the sword your skill just won’t be as sharp.”

“Ah.”

“Kind of like your math.”

Henry laughed, knowing what she meant. They finished the dishes and he set his backpack on the dinning table where they had just finished eating, getting his schoolwork out.

It was fractions and Henry hated fractions. He didn’t see the need for them in life so Belle decided to add some magic. Everyone in town knew how Henry could be awed and inspired by magic, which was also a weak flaw, but Belle understood that for him to pay attention and manage a few problems she just needed to place the math problem in a magical setting.

“Like how?” Henry asked, wondering what she was getting at.

“Potions.”

“Potions?”

“Yes. I’ll admit we don’t have a strong need for fractions, not even back in our world, but what if you were trying to cook something?”

“I thought we were working with potions.”

“We are. Potions and cooking are virtually the same thing. Simply different ingredients.”

“So how can you be so good at potions, but so bad at cooking?” Henry teased.

Belle pretended to be upset but couldn’t help but laugh back at the boy. It was Rumple who had done all the cooking tonight and for their last two meals after he told Henry some stories about her cooking experiences in the kitchen back at the Dark Castle. He even made a comment about how he didn’t want her poisoning his grandson. That almost landed him on the couch for the night, but Belle couldn’t stay mad at her husband for something so true. They just joked about it for a few seconds, laughing, until Belle had to bring Henry back to the problem at hand.

“Focus Henry. Alright, let’s say I wanted to make this potion,” Belle jotted down some ingredients on a separate paper, “but I wanted to double it. What would I need of each ingredient?”

Henry looked at her and back at the potion. Belle was glad to see he was actually thinking and a few moments later, he produced the correct result.

“See? You can do this. You just need to make it in a way you can understand.”

Henry smiled. “Why can’t the test be like this?”

“It can if you make your own magical situations.”

They were quiet for a moment as Belle flipped through his math book, looking for another problem to work on while Henry took another look at Belle’s potion. It had some strange ingredients but nothing to do with bat wings or newt eyes like he had seen in some of his mom’s magic books. However, a particular ingredient caught his eyes and Henry could have sworn that he had seen that potion before. He just couldn’t remember what it was for.

“So...what is this?”

Belle looked up from the book, barely missing his question. “What do you mean?”

“The potion? I think I’ve seen it before in one of mom’s books but I can’t remember.”

Belle tried to turn her attention back to the book, trying not to look at the boy. She didn’t know why she chose that potion to use for the problem, but it was the first one that popped in her head because she had just recently used it earlier that day while Rumple was at the shop.

“Let’s try another one.” Belle set the book on the table, covering up her writing.

“Wait,” Henry quickly turned his head to her, “I have seen it before. Mom said it was like an old world pregnancy test.”

The silence was almost deafening on their ears. Belle groaned when a big grin slowly appeared on Henry’s face. Sometimes the boy was too smart and Belle suddenly regretted the idea of using magic to help him with his homework.

“Moving on.”

It took some work for Belle to get Henry’s focus back on the fractions and she eventually had to call it a night. Henry got his books and papers together but didn’t bother to put them neatly in his backpack. He was too excited at the possibly chance of another baby in the family. He had been secretly wanting his grandpa and Belle to have their happily ever after and knew that any child of their combination would just be awesome.

“Time to go home Henry.” Belle said.

Henry had texted his mom to come pick him up since it was already late, and he didn’t think Belle was in the mood to drive him home while he kept smiling at her.

“So...” He looked at her.

“So what?” She sat on the couch as she impatiently waited for Emma to get her son.

“Are you?”

Henry was careful not to say the word out loud. Although Gold was in the basement below, he didn’t know if the sorcerer had super hearing or not. He also knew it was news Belle got to tell him, not overhearing his grandson talk about it.

“I am not telling you anything.” Belle smiled.

Emma finally arrived and took Henry home. When they arrived he threw his backpack on the couch and plopped down in it. His other mom, Robin and Roland, and even Hook had already left; but Emma and her parents were simply staring at Henry confused. He just sat in the couch grinning.

“I’ve seen that look before.” Emma smiled. “He knows a secret.”

“Yes I do.” Henry simply responded. Granted, although he didn’t have a clear answer, he could tell that Belle wasn’t the best liar, which was something he liked about her. It was nice to have a family member that didn’t lie all the time. Both of his moms, his grandfather, and even his other grandparents had lied before or kept some sort of secrets and he hated that. It really hurt him to learn what Snow and David had done to Maleficent’s daughter because he had lost some respect for them, but Belle was a straightforward kind of person. So her reaction to his question was a good indication to her answer.

“What do you know Henry?” Snow asked.

He turned to look at them and smiled. “Not telling.”

* * *

I think we know the answer. However, it was a little hard to put a hint in for the next chapter so I’ll go ahead and tell you what it might be. It definitely has something to do with the baby. :)

Please review.


End file.
